An unlikely friendship
by GeassOfWriting
Summary: AU: after the events of Mockingjay. Primrose Everdeen and Tesstarosa Snow are unlikely friends but they are determined to stop the looming Capitol Games from tearing the best friends apart.


**AU: after the events of Mockingjay. Primrose Everdeen and Tesstarosa Snow are unlikely friends but they are determined to stop the looming Capitol Games from tearing the best friends apart.**

Prim wandered aimlessly through the ruined streets of the once-powerful Capitol. After District 13 fought back against the Capitol and won, the city broke down and nobody has enough food or knows if they are to survive the night. The 13 districts-she winced as she forgot her destroyed home-now the 12 districts unified against the fallen Capitol. There was now only the United Districts of Panem-and the Capitol. Katniss, her older sister was now one of the 12 leaders of the U.D.P and she was in charge of what happened to the Capitol, a job she wasn't reluctant to have.

Right now Katniss was surveying the damage, meaning that Prim had a lot of her time to herself. She had decided that morning to see first-hand how the once joyful Capitolians lived now, in the crumbling city where food was scarce and families huddled in the gutters in front of their mansions.

Primrose turned a corner and saw a young girl about her age crying on a doorstep a few metres ahead of her. The girl had wet tears streaming down her porcelain face. Her silvery grey eyes were blurred and she could see perfectly white teeth behind a crumpled mouth. Prim assumed she was an orphan whose family had been killed in the riots that followed the fall of the Capitol, or that had family had been very influential so they had been executed as a warning. Primrose closed her eyes and wished it was the former.

The girl was wearing a knee-length grey dress that had once been white and her long, thin legs were smudged with dirt as they led to her tiny feet encased in white shoes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl, who looked as if she hadn't done anything bad in her life yet she was now homeless and starving.

Prim put her hand into her bag and nudged a loaf of bread with her fingers. It was still warm and more than enough to satisfy her non-existent hunger. Slowly she walked across the crumbling sidewalk and stopped just in front of the girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down so she was the same height as the girl.

The girl jerked her head up at the sound of Prim's voice. Her grey eyes instantly cleared of tears and instead of sadness they showed confusion.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking." The girl sarcastically said in a thick Capitolian accent. She then, in shame stared at her pale feet. "I apologise… that was quite rude."  
Prim smiled at this answer and sat down next to the girl. She saw that they were roughly the same height. They both looked quite similar with their blonde hair and pale skin. Except the girl's hair was pale blonde and waved messily down to her waist.

"Are you hungry? I have food." Prim said slowly, reaching inside her bag once more.

The girl nodded, "I'm exceedingly famished, you should know. However, it would be rude to deprive another of their food."

Prim laughed at this answer. "You talk funny."

The girl snorted, "I speak with correct manners and etiquette, thank you very much." She paused and smiled at Primrose, "But I'm starving."

Prim handed the bread to her and watched her quickly eat all of the loaf. But in her typical manner she didn't let a single crumb drop on to her dress.

"Thank you." The girl said, meeting Primrose's eyes.

"It was nothing. I had a large breakfast anyway. What's your name?"

The girl winced at the question and paused for a few seconds before answering. "Tesstarosa, but Tessa is fine."

Primrose smiled at this unusual name, but found her nickname more appealing. "It's nice to meet you Tessa, I'm Primrose, Primrose Everdeen."

The girl froze at her name. Her expression iced over and she quickly stood up and turned to leave.

"Stop! Please!" Primrose exclaimed, grabbing her wrist.

Tessa attempted to pull away for a few seconds before stopping. Prim relaxed her grip and she turned around.

"I shouldn't have talked to you." Tessa said, her eyes glazing over, "It was a mistake."

Prim shook her head, "I am not going to hurt you. I am just trying to help you. Please, stay."

"If you knew who I was you wouldn't be so comfortable with the situation." Tessa mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I know who you are. You are Tesstarosa, or Tessa, whatever you want to be called. You are just a young girl living with effects of what other people did. Not everyone in the Capitol is to blame for one cruel man's decisions. People happily followed the orders, but not everyone was part of the games. And now innocent children are dying because of that one man. That one man-"

"That man was my grandfather." Tessa exclaimed suddenly, taking a step back.

Prim gasped, "You're… his granddaughter. But…"

"I am Tesstarosa Snow. My parents were Hyperius and Camena Snow. My grandfather was President Snow."

"And my name is Prim; we aren't defined by our family. My sister is the bravest person I know but I am the opposite of that. I can tell you are a good person."

Tessa smiled, "So we don't have to be enemies?"

"No." Primrose shook her head kindly, holding out her hand, "We are definitely not enemies."

"How about friends?" Tessa suggested, reaching out for her hand.

"That would be nice."

**Please review or message me. I accept any criticism or suggestion to help improve the story. The next chapter won't be up for a least 6 days, but I will continue. **


End file.
